Irremediable
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Songfic. Existen personas que te dejan marcado de por vida, personas a las cuales no puedes olvidar. Para Yuugi es irremediable el hecho de que Yami no está con él, pero planea pronto estarlo... Puzzleshipping. Después del final de YGO.


**Irremediable  
Capítulo único  
Songfic**

Atardecía en Dominó, un tinte azul se extendía por el cielo, dándole una doble tonalidad, entre el color del mar y el de los ojos púrpura del joven que lo observaba, nuevamente abatido y desesperanzado. Sentía que el abismo que se había abierto en su alma desde la partida de Yami, en lugar de cerrar con el tiempo, se hacía cada vez más y más grande, amenazando con tragárselo de un momento a otro, pero por más que trataba no lograba salir, ni él solo ni con ayuda, pues estaba desmoronándose.

Aquél día, pensó él, no sin cierta amargura, era un día de felicidad, Jou estaba casándose con Seto en algún lugar de la ciudad (no sabía dónde pues no se había molestado en leer la invitación) y se suponía que debía estar feliz por él, con él, pero extrañamente sólo le invadía la melancolía al aceptar el hecho, pues ahora Jou no estaba solo y él permanecía igual. Solitario y con una pizca de remordimiento al haber hecho de lado a Jou y sus amigos, se dedicó a lo que hacía todos los días sin excepción: pensar en Yami.

Estaba a punto de cumplirse el sexto aniversario desde que se marchara y conforme el día se acercaba peor se sentía al saber que desde hacía seis años que sus ojos no podían perderse en los rubíes de "su otro yo", que él ya no estaría allí para consolarlo o animarlo, incluso para regañarlo, que ya no podía saborear sus labios, sus besos tan ardientes como el calor de Egipto ni tocar su piel cobriza, que destelleaba al atardecer. Todo aquello se pudría en una tumba, ajeno a sus sentimientos, a su añoranza y dolor. Sólo podía recordarlo y eso no le bastaba.

_Caigo en esta guerra perdida  
Con el alma mal herida.  
Llueve tu recuerdo,  
Parece una calle sin salida.  
Me quede con tantas cicatrices  
Roto sin ti, sin alas, ni raices._

_Inevitable,  
Muero de amor que lugar tan común.  
Irremediable crece la noche,  
Se fue nuestro sol por algun tragaluz._

Cuando Kuruelna se derrumbó y la tumba de su faraón con ella, sepultando cualquier vestigio del amor que se habían profesado, creyó poder seguir adelante, seguía sonriendo, seguía asistiendo a la escuela y pensaba que todo podría ir bien nuevamente si seguía esforzándose, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero aquello era un grave error, pues Yami no había sido algo que "sólo hubiese pasado", no, él había sido una marca profunda en su personalidad y al pasar los meses, cuando volvía a casa, lejos de los amigos que lo distraían de sus pesares, comenzaba a sentirse mal, como si no fuera suficiente su dedicación de caminar hacia adelante.

Jonouchi, Honda y Anzu se dieron cuenta de ello casi inmediatamente, pero eso no ayudó a la mejoría de Yuugi y pronto los tres se acostumbraron a dejarlo en paz y se fueron distanciando de él, hasta que no supo más de ellos, pero no le importó, ya se lo esperaba ¿qué más podía pedir cuando había sido tan egoísta? Sin embargo, Jou se había acordado de él esa vez, quizá para animarlo un poco lo había invitado a su fiesta de boda, quizá aún lo estimaba como amigo, pero no lo suficiente como para recordar qué impacto causaría la invitación, más negativo que positivo para el psique del pequeño Yuugi, quien por supuesto no había asistido.

Prefería perder sus días, minutos y horas en él. Recordando, sintiendo, pensando. Era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Y así podía seguir por el resto de su vida. Más bien, así lo planeaba.

_Cruzo un universo vacío  
Sin tus brazos que eran míos.  
Sólo me dejaste silencios  
De arcoiris desteñidos._

_Sobran ya mis sueños imposibles,  
Solas serán historias invisibles._

No obstante, aunque no pensaba en nada modificar sus planes de vivir y morir para luego encontrarlo en el más allá, se decidió a ver a Jou. ¿Qué tenía de malo cambiar sus planes para más tarde? Podía morir cuando él quisiese, pero nada lo salvaría de la ira de su amigo al no verlo allí. Sólo tendría que poner una cara más o menos aceptable, sonreírle y bromearle acerca de Seto, estar un rato en la fiesta, despedirlos para la luna de miel y regresarse a su lúgubre apartamento para continuar lo que en esos momentos dejaba.

¿Qué serían unas horas, comparadas con la eternidad que había esperado, esos seis años de añorarlo? No serían nada y valdrían la pena si podía compensar a Jou por sus años de amistad y quizá verlo por última vez, para recordarlo sonriente y transmitirle ese pensamiento a Yami en cuanto se encontrasen. ¿Qué serían sólo unas cuantas horas, comparadas con el eterno amanecer de la muerte? Nada y podría verlo, podría sentirlo, tocarlo, besarlo y decirle que lo ama, como en los viejos tiempos, en lugar de seguir viviendo de recuerdos.

Sonrió al pensarse junto a él y apretó el paso para vivir su última noche y su última fiesta, quizá todavía llegaría a tiempo.

_Otra estrella que se apaga,  
Otro paso de la soledad.  
Y perderte será..._

_Inevitable,  
Muero de amor que lugar tan común.  
Irremediable crece la noche,  
Se fue nuestro sol por algun tragaluz._

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **El quinto fanfic de celebración por el décimo aniversario de Yu-Gi-Oh. No he tenido mucha inspiración, como se puede notar, creo que el tema de Yami muere, Yugi queda desolado está ya muy usado, pero en cuanto leí la letra de la canción, pensé inmediatamente en esto dos, que no tienen un final feliz, por cierto. Espero me den sus opiniones sobre la historia, qué les pareció el cambio de personalidad de Yuugi, la narración, etc. Gracias por leer.

La canción se llama "Irremediable" y es de Yuridia.

Ja ne!

Pd. El siguiente fanfic será un YuugixSeto, si a alguien le interesa estén al pendiente.


End file.
